Juline Hamata
Juline Hamata is played by Jovy Opal Vuanguard Basic Semblance Juline can focus her emotions into crystals that line her body. Depending on the emotion, the crystals will have separate purposes. Anger is fire, rage is explosions, sadness is ice, envy is toxic, happiness is non existent, etc. Weapon Dius is a great sword with a purple and red coloration that is four feet in length. It can break apart into four smaller pieces allowing for it to either be more maneuverable or combined into two seperate, arm mounted ballistas with the arrows being made from the sheath. Appearence Outfit Anything that will fit her. Her crystals do a majority of the work but she prefers to wear heavy clothing if she can find any that will not be destroyed by her crystals. Personality Overview Juline is cold, calculating, and uncaring. She wants everything to die and she will avidly work towards that goal by using anyone as an opportunity to succeed. She will set other people up so that when they fall and satisfy her need with them they will cause others to fall right into her plan. Quirks Juline likes to paint flowers. Voice Disturbing and with a constant echo in her voice. Very much like the voice in her theme Theme Backstory Warmth. Coldness Air Blood Crying of a mother as a woman shoots her. Death… Rebirth in an alien body, her mother’s killer Warmth Coldness Air Blood Death Rebirth Warmth Coldness Air Blood Death What end would this cycle bring? Why was Juline fated to suffer birth then death again? Miss Hamata had a plan for this child. The perfect soldier. A soldier that couldn’t feel, couldn’t disobey, nearly impervious to damage, and loyal to her and her alone. The perfect soldier to conquer remnant. Juline was the prototype. Using her own womb Miss Hamata grew Juline in her, killed her at birth, and waited a meer two weeks to do it all again. This would make the child immune to pain and any emotions that develop after should be to enforce loyalty to her. But most importantly, the thing she killed the child was was a dust infused knife, the minor amount of dust would accumilate in the child’s bones each time it was reborn. 384 times Juline was reborn and killed. The short memories of her being born, the warmth of the womb, the coldness of the air, and the blood that came out of her when she died. Six years this had been going on and instead of having the desired effect Juline felt nothing but rage for her so called mother. When she was finally born into the world she did not cry but she screamed in rage as Miss Hamata held her. Juline grew fast, and the crystals even faster. The crystals grew out of her body painfully, flesh was pierced, bones were snapped, and organs were replaced. She never obeyed the commands of her mother and she loved to kill the staff. Clearly, she was a failure but Miss Hamata was never one to waste resources. She threw the six year old out into the wilderness, if she lived she would be useful and if she died oh well. Juline lived in the wilderness of Mistrall for 24 years. She hunted the Grimm of the forests for food and she slaughtered anyone she found, decipating any and all villages she came across. She couldn’t stand humans. The way they laughed and played. The way they were happy, ignorant of suffering! They all deserved to die. Every. Single. Last. One of them. Juline kept at this for 24 years until one day Miss Hamata found her. A fierce and bloody battle ensued with Miss Hamata came out on top. Juline hated her so much, she wanted her dead but even in this half feral state she was in, she knew when to accept another’s dominance. “Go to Atlas, observe Atlas Academy and wait further instructions and don’t kill anyone.” Miss Hamata said to Juline and Juline reluctantly accepted Other Her crystals cannot be regenerated, meaning even the most minor loss of her crystals is devastating for her long term survival. Juline’s Crystals are also used as minor sensory organs, able to detect vibrations in the air around her